Alone After School
by Izumine Kisamine
Summary: Matthew is alone after school, so is Arthur. Not as smutty as it sounds. Rated T for Iggy's potty mouth.


_**MAPLE TEA ONE SHOT!**_

_**That is all…**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Matthew Williams was minding his own business, wandering slowly down the corridor, his violet eyes fixed to the floor as his feet stumbled towards the door that would lead him home. It had been a long day and he just wanted to get back to his house and crash.

From behind him, the petite Canadian could hear loud boisterous laughter. Soon the noise began to get louder and before long the source of the racket was right behind him.

"Hey!" Came a loud shout, "Wait for me would ya?!" The voice that was calling out had the slightest of German accents to it. Matthew could already figure out who it was that was making the noise; The Bad Touch Trio. Three boys know throughout the entire school for their troublemaking. The German sounding boy was Gilbert Beildschmidt, the cheeky, egotistical albino.

"We'd be here all day if we did, slow poke!" Francis Bonnefoy. All the girls in the school loved him. Matthew thought it must be because he's French.

"Could you ladies stop bickering? Iggy is gonna catch us if we hang around!" That was Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, the most laid back person on campus, perhaps in the world and everyone's best friend.

The three boys rushed past the poor Canadian, shoving him into the lockers and leaving him to slide to the floor as they carried on down the hallway. Francis and Antonio rounded the corner, while Gilbert skidded to a halt, turned around and shouted back, "Sorry!" Matthew looked up just in time to see the albino smile his apologies before he sprinted off around the corner to catch up with the other two.

The blonde sat on the floor and rubbed his head where it had hit the lockers. "I knew this day would get worse." He whispered to himself in his soft, breathy voice.

"Bloody idiots." A new voice came from the same way the Bad Touch boys had just come from. Frightened, the Canadian curled up and tried to be invisible; he thought that the newcomer could be a teacher, and he didn't want to answer any more of the staff's questions. They were always asking him if he was okay. "Trash my desk." The voice continued, "Bloody hilarious." The footsteps of the mystery person came closer until suddenly they stopped. After a second or so of complete silence, Matthew dared to look behind himself. Stood behind him, in his ever immaculate school uniform, was the president of the Student Council; Arthur Kirkland. His sandy blonde hair seemed more ruffled than normal and his emerald eyes looked fiery with anger. The flames died down a little when he realized that the boy sat in front of him looked hurt. The English student half walked, half ran to Matthew, reaching him in a few seconds and kneeling down beside him. "Hey, are you alright?"

He timid Canadian didn't know how to respond; nobody had ever seemed so concerned about him, least of all the Student Council president. After a moment's thought he managed to for a reply.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine, thanks."

"Good." Arthur knelt back a little, a small smile of relief visible on his pale lips. "I-I hope you don't mind my asking, but who did this to you?"

"Oh," Matthew sighed, "Just those Bad Touch boys."

He fire briefly returned to the Brit boy's eyes. "Bloody wankers, they just trashed my office too." He Canadian looked concerned; Arthur looked about ready to flip a table. "I'll deal with them later. I'll cut the budget to their sodding football club or something." Matthew smiled, glad that the taller blonde hadn't taken it to heart. Then, in an almost sudden change of mood, Arthur stood up and reached out a hand to the honey blonde. The violet eyed other smiled his thanks and took the hand after a moment's hesitation, heaving himself to his feet rather ungracefully.

"S-sorry for all the trouble," Matthew sighed, looking at the floor again, "I know you must be quite busy."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Since there's no hope of me getting the Bad Touch back here, I was just on my way to the canteen to get some tea. And I only have a bit of paper work left to go through after that. You've been a welcome distraction in all honesty." He Brit smiled, realizing he had rambled on a bit.

"Um… Would you like some help with that paper work?" Matthew blushed, fiddling with his sleeves.

Arthur thought for a moment before replying. "Yes, that would be great thank you."

And the two boys walked off down the corridor towards the canteen for a large mug of tea and a generous helping of maple syrup.

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_**Well, that was charming, wasn't it… Just a little distraction from "Adrift In A Sea Of Love" which I swear will be back underway soon! Speaking of swearing, I can only apologize for Iggy's potty mouth, but hey, that's the English for you~ (And I'm aloud to say that 'cause I am English~)**_

_**Until next time, people!**_

_**~IK~**_


End file.
